


A Drunken Mistake (I Would Make it Again)

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Drunk Gabriel, Drunkenness, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets drunk and tries to crash at Chuck's place. But was it the fifth house on the right or the sixth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Mistake (I Would Make it Again)

Gabriel was very drunk. Very _very_ drunk. He had tried calling Chuck to see if he could crash on his couch, but it was 3 AM and Chuck was probably as asleep as Gabe was drunk. But that didn’t mean Gabriel wasn’t going to sleep on his couch, it just meant he wasn’t going to get permission before doing so.

He stumbled his way down the street, counting houses. Chuck’s was the fifth on the right (or the sixth? Gabriel was about three shots past remembering, but he was pretty sure it was the fifth). He looked up at the house once he made it to the fifth one, nodding at it to convince himself that he was right. He stopped nodding after his head started spinning a second later. He made his way through the yard to the front door, only tripping once.

“Now if I was Chucky, where would I keep my spare key?” Gabriel slurred a little louder than he intended, then covered his mouth with his hand.

He searched under the welcome mat (and jeez, what a dorky welcome mat, he’d have to remember to make fun of Chuck for it after some coffee in the morning) and above the door jamb, sighing when he didn’t find a key. Next was the flower pot next to the door; there was a key sticking out under one of the leaves, thank God.

Gabriel clumsily unlocked the door and let himself in, making sure to put the key back where he found it before locking the door behind himself. He made his way to the couch to lay down, but thought better of it and went to grab a small trashcan from the bathroom to have next to himself. Just in case. He frowned at the bare cushions and went in search of a blanket as quietly as he could manage. Finding one in the hall closet, he made his way back to the couch. He settled down to sleep, hoping Chuck would just leave him be in the morning so he could try to sleep off what was sure to be a brutal hangover.

He managed to get about an hour of sleep in before he woke up to his face being licked. When he opened his eyes he saw a fairly large golden retriever looking at him. He groaned and pet it briefly before it trotted off down the hall, apparently deciding that Gabriel was worthy of being there.

“When did Chuck get a dog?” he muttered to himself, rolling over on the couch and brushing sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

He grumbled and sat up a little, pulling his shirt off over his head and curling up on the couch again. He dozed off quickly, alcohol-induced headache just starting to set in.

A few hours later he was woken up again, this time by a shout and something cold being pressed to the back of his neck. Gabriel groaned and tried to cover his head with the blanket to block out the sunlight and noise.

“Who the fuck are you?”

That wasn’t Chuck.

Gabriel turned to look at the source of the voice, blinking a few times before he registered a very tall man with a very real gun pointed at him.

“Shit. You’re not Chuck.”

“What? You mean my neighbor?”

“Fuck. So it _is_ the sixth house on the right. Shit.”

“Are you planning on telling me who you are or should I just shoot you?”

“I’m a little hung over, Sasquatch, gimme a second,” Gabe retorted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

The larger man didn’t lower the gun, but he didn’t fire it either so Gabriel counted it as a win.

“Sorry. I might have broken into your house last night thinking it was my buddy’s place. You should really hide your spare key better. Anyways, I was pretty smashed last night, I needed a place to crash, I thought this was where Chuck lived, so I broke in and slept on your couch. Sorry,” Gabriel shrugged, but he didn’t look remorseful.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Hey. I was drunk. I’d like to see you walk in a straight line when you’re drunk, I bet you look like Bambi with those legs. How do you even walk sober?” he continued, looking the larger man up and down with a low whistle.

“Don’t patronize me. You’re the one sitting on my couch shirtless because you _broke into my house_.”

“Yeah, well. Nobody’s perfect. Can I have some coffee? My head is killing me.”

“What? Sure, fine. You can have some coffee. Then you need to leave.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Gabriel chirruped, getting up and stretching so his spine popped, then padding his way into the kitchen without bothering to put his shirt back on.

“Do you do this often?”

“Are you coming on to me?”

The taller man barely resisted the urge to throw a coffee mug at his head.

“What’s your name anyways, so I know what to tell the police if you try anything.”

“Gabriel. Only fair if you tell me yours now.”

“Sam,” he replied, not sure why he told him as he handed him a mug of black coffee.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“Sugar?”

“Seriously?” Sam replied, getting him a few packets of Splenda.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but dumped the packets into his coffee anyways.

“You some kind of health nut?”

“Clearly you’re not,” Sam said as an answer, getting a bowl of food for his dog before getting some coffee for himself.

“Hey now, no need to get mean. I may not look it, but I’m in pretty good shape. Good enough to fuck someone so hard they can’t walk the next morning, at least.”

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter to drink his coffee. Gabriel settled himself on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, nursing his coffee. He smirked at Sam, waggling his eyebrows as best he could manage with the headache he had.

“Hey, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Gabriel asked with a grin.

“It’s a gun.”

“Right.”

They didn’t say much more for a while. Gabriel finished his coffee and pulled his shirt back on, shooting a grin at Sam before heading out and next door to bother Chuck. Sam smirked, wondering what the fuck he had just experienced. He didn’t think he’d be telling that story to anyone any time soon. As he straightened up the couch he found a note under the blanket Gabriel had been using.

_Call me if you want to actually go out for coffee like regular folks. You’re pretty cute._

Sam put the number into his phone under “Gabriel (weird guy who broke in)” and took him up on his offer the next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr, I'm queerbriel over there~
> 
> I might write a sequel about their date if people express interest!


End file.
